warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Aresius King/Extracto de Scorched Earth, por Nick Kyme
thumb|350px|Portada de la novela.Half delirious with pain, our brother could not have known our predicament, nor the fact that he imperilled us all with his untimely return to consciousness. Daring to open my eyes a fraction, I saw the Raven Guard trying to move but was too far away to do anything about it. The tanks that had just begun to roll out again seemed to pause. I heard the legionary in the turret, the crackle of his vox as he told the driver to halt. Usabius was glaring at me through the cracked left lens of his helmet. It was badly split and I could clearly see the fiery glow of his true eye beneath it. In our frantic flight, our wounded companion had ended up right next to him. Tracks were grinding against earth, against sand, against bone... The Iron Warriors were turning back! Usabius did not stop glaring. As first I thought he was trying to prevent our discovery through sheer determination, as if by willing it we would become invisible. It was only as I reached, millimetre by agonising millimetre, for my bolter that I realised he wanted my permission. If he did this, it would be on us both. He could not carry the burden of it alone. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, I nodded. From above, the sound of shifting armour was different – the lead tank was moving alone, returning for a last look with the baleful eye of its searchlight. In the few seconds remaining to us before it reached the edge of the crater and picked out the wounded warrior stirring in its bowels, Usabius reached over with the power fist he wore over his left hand, slowly formed a vice around the Raven Guard’s neck and squeezed. The struggle was momentary. Usabius had to leave his hand there as the heat of the lamp returned. No more moaning, no more stirring. Our deception was airtight, our hiding place in plain sight secure... ...our consciences indelibly tainted. ---- Medio delirante de dolor, nuestro hermano no podía saber el aprieto en que nos encontrábamos, ni el hecho de que nos ponía en peligro con su inoportuno regreso a la consciencia. Atreviéndome a abrir los ojos un poco, vi al Guardia del Cuervo intentando moverse, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para hacer algo. Los tanques que acababan de empezar a volver a ponerse en marcha parecieron frenarse. Oí al legionario de la torreta, indicando en un crujido de vox al conductor que parase. Usabius me miraba fijamente a través de la rajada lente izquierda de su casco. Estaba muy dañada y podía ver claramente el feroz brillo de su ojo auténtico tras ella. En nuestra frenética huida, nuestro herido compañero había acabado justo a su lado. Las orugas molían la tierra, la arena, los huesos... ¡Los Guerreros de Hierro estaban regresando! Usabius no dejó de clavarme su mirada. Al principio pensé que estaba intentando prevenir nuestro descubrimiento por pura determinación, como si por desearlo pudiéramos volvernos invisibles. Solo cuando alcancé, milímetro a agónico milímetro, mi Bólter, me di cuenta de que quería mi permiso. Si hacía esto, recaería sobre los dos. No podía cargar con ese peso él solo. Lenta, casi imperceptiblemente, asentí. Desde arriba, el sonido del blindaje en movimiento era distinto: el tanque líder estaba moviéndose solo, regresando para dar un último vistazo con el terrible ojo de su foco reflector. En los pocos segundos restantes antes de que llegase al borde del cráter y descubriese al guerrero herido removiéndose en su interior, Usabius extendió el Puño de Combate que vestía sobre su mano izquierda, formó lentamente una presa sobre el cuello del Guardia del Cuervo, y apretó. El forcejeo fue momentáneo. Usabius tuvo que dejar allí su mano cuando el calor de la lámpara regresó. No más gemidos, no más movimientos. Nuestro engaño era perfecto, nuestro escondrijo a plena vista seguro... ...y nuestras conciencias estaban manchadas de forma indeleble. Fuentes * Black Library Blog - A Cold Day in Hell. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Serie de la Herejía de Horus